


Hold

by rainsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsleep/pseuds/rainsleep
Summary: ToneHina. It's just some light fluff.





	Hold

"What are you doing?" "Massaging my hand." “Because it’s sore?” “It’s not for any reason.” Toneri came over and sat down beside Hinata.

"Could you do the same for me?" A small smile played on his face. He was forward and innocent at the same time, or maybe just naive. Despite feeling self-conscious, she still took hold of his palm and smiled in return.

She felt into the muscles in his hand as her thumbs pinpointed tensions within it. As much as she wanted to let things unfold naturally, Hinata wondered about when these moments would lead to something more. She wasn’t sure how to approach the topic for now. It would be an uncomfortable conversation to have with Toneri, but a necessary one.

They hadn't done much since they first got together. Since she was concerned about the backlash, she wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now. He seemed okay with it, but she still worried for how long it would last. She didn't want to play with his heart this time, not that she meant to lead him on before.

Under her grip, he wriggled his hand. She had stopped moving and accidently dug her thumbs in.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He chided her playfully, but still meant it. She giggled at her mistake.

"I'm sorry," A surprisingly insincere apology came from her. He chuckled a bit before quieting, then inquired.

"If you're done, then can I try?" She paused for a moment and swallowed.

"Uh, okay." She almost shoved her hand at him, then backpedaled. He took hold of it in a firm grip and brought it before him.

"Is something the matter?" He sighed. He could tell that Hinata hasn't been herself lately. Disregarding that, he started feeling around her hand.

Hinata can't really remember if they had much physical contact before now; it does feel new. Her heartbeats quickened and she felt a distinct tension. Toneri seemed as calm as ever, oblivious even. There was something awkward in just having him touch her like this. She started fidgeting in place, something he picked up on shortly.

"It's fine. It shouldn't hurt," He murmured. Her face flustered at her own silly behavior. Now she's aware that he's close and her breath got stuck in her throat while looking him over. There's too much going on at once.

She looked away and sat awkwardly. Toneri seemed puzzled by her and stopped. She thought all along that he would be the one to break first. Hinata lightly tugged her hand away, realizing she's sweating a bit.

By now, he knew something was different with her, that she wasn't being open about. He thought to ask, but for now he'll pretend he didn't notice.


End file.
